


Be More Peggy (Be More Chill parody)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Be More Peggy (BMC parody I guess) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Beowulf (Poem), Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Macbeth - Shakespeare, Winter's Tale - Shakespeare
Genre: Also everyone is transgender because REPRESENTATION!, Be More Chill parody I guess, I don't know why AO3 thinks Peggy's first name is Margaret when it's clearly Margarita, I feel tired right now, I mean Leontes is Chloe, I'm pretty sure who Leontes is going to be is the only accurate one, Multi, Oh and all the Schuyler Sisters live in separate houses, Poor Angelica is alone because her mom and step-dad left her, Same dad different moms, The only thing I need to tell you about the cast right now is that Heather Chandler is The SQUIP, They're all half-sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler is obviously jealous of just being the "And Peggy!" of the Schuyler Sisters, especially considering that one of her sisters Eliza bullies her almost every day. Peggy has her eyes on one Marquis De Lafayette, but she knows he wouldn't immediately accept her request. But when Peggy discovers a supercomputer pill from Japan called a SQUIP, she immediately realizes that taking that pill would mean that she would not only be popular, but she'll also get with her crush. But is this SQUIP actually what she thinks it is, or is it potentially dangerous...?(Rated T for now, but who knows what'll happen)
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Other Relationships
Series: Be More Peggy (BMC parody I guess) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105391





	Be More Peggy (Be More Chill parody)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main story, but I'll also write some one-shots (mainly text conversations) that take place in between a couple scenes.

Before we get to the actual story, let me give you some info on the parody.

Obviously, this is a crossover parody of Be More Chill. Oh, and swear words (and anything too inappropriate) will be censored with asterisks, just to let you know.

The Bway version of the songs will be used, so yes, Loser Geek Whatever will be on HEERE.

Oh, and if you haven't read the description, the last tag mentions that everyone is transgender.

Now let's review the cast and I'll also give you reasons WHY they're that character.

_**Peggy Schuyler as Jeremy Heere** _

Obviously, Peggy is, well, the type of person who wants to be cool, but doesn't know how. Oh, and she would also be willing to take a SQUIP as soon as she's told about it.

_**Maria Lewis (Not Reynolds, because shame on that guy for abusing her!) as Michael Mell** _

Maria and Michael have both went through very rough times, and plus, Maria would be the type of person to try and support someone no matter what happens.

_**Lafayette as Christine Canigula** _

They both have the same personality and energy, AND they're also too FREAKING ADORABLE!!! (Also, I always like to imagine Laf having ADHD, which is basically the same as ADD)

_**Elizabeth Schuyler as Rich Goranski and Angelica Schuyler as Jake Dillinger** _

Again, same personalities, and plus, both Rich and Eliza have burned something at least once. Oh, and Angelica would TOTALLY participate in sports.

_**Leontes (from the Shakespeare play The Winter's Tale) as Chloe Valentine** _

They both have HUGE jealousy, and plus, Leontes would totally ROCK as the most popular boy in the school (he's probably the only accurate one of who I chose as each of the Gossip Girls (By Gossip Girls, I mean Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna)).

_**Beowulf (from the poem with the same name) as Brooke Lohst** _

I don't know. He was the best character I could come up with for Brooke. Well, that, and the whole looks don't matter thing (Beowulf may look tough, but really, he's a really friendly guy) (Along with the fact that despite Brooke being popular, she's actually really friendly as well, so...another reason why I guess).

_**Macbeth (from the Scottish tragedy with the same name) as Jenna Rolan** _

I don't even know WHAT that Scottish tragedy is about, so Macbeth is probably the most inaccurate one, but for some weird reason, I feel like he would 100% spread gossip around the school? I'm a bit weird like that.

_**Heather Chandlers (from Heathers) as The SQUIP** _

The two characters have 100% MATCHING PERSONALITIES! Plus, I could totally see Chandler wanting to take over an entire school if she could.

_**Philip Schuyler as Mr. Heere and Mrs. Fleming as Mr. Reyes** _

Again, very similar personalities.

Alrighty, so...that's the cast. Also, the Schuyler sisters live in separate houses, AND they're half sisters (Same dad, different moms. Peggy's the only Schuyler Sister who lives with her birth father. Eliza's step-dad is a horrible man, and Angelica's mom and step-dad basically left her alone in a house all by herself). So yeah. I'll start writing the actual parody here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> However, writing a whole parody alone is very hard...I might need some assistance. Also, I might do some fanart of all the characters soon.  
> I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
